


Głupcy

by Satanachia



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Promptobranie 2014, co ja robię ze swoim życiem, powinnam kuć prawo administracyjne, satany wciąż się bawią, super
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>II.35</b> A postanawia zostać szamanem, B uważa to za idiotyczny pomysł.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Głupcy

**Author's Note:**

> **II.35** A postanawia zostać szamanem, B uważa to za idiotyczny pomysł.

Manty był szalony - tego Anna była pewna. Jednak, gdy dzieciak odprawiony już przez kilku Szamanów przyszedł prosić ją o pomoc w zostaniu jednym z nich, nie potrafiła mu odmówić, nawet pomimo tego, że uważała ten pomysł za kompletnie idiotyczny. Po prostu zwinęła mocniej swoje korale, poprawiła zsuwającą się z ramienia torebkę i kazała chłopakowi przyjść o świcie nad rzekę.   
  
— Biedny Shorty — szepcze sama do siebie, gdy uradowany chłopak wbiegał już do domu, niemal zapominając po drodze o zdjęciu sandałów, by pochwalić się Rio swoim małym zwycięstwem.   
  
Unoszący się nad oczkiem wodnym Tokageroh, który przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie, posyła jej pełne współczucia spojrzenie, po czym rozpływa się w powietrzu, by móc czuwać nad swoim Szamanem i w razie potrzeby powstrzymać go przed szaleńczą eskapadą, którą najpewniej zaczął planować w chwili usłyszenia nowin od Manty'ego.   
  
 _Głupcy_ , myśli Anna i dziwnie zmęczona przysiada na werandzie.  _Otaczają mnie naiwni głupcy_  — zaciska palce na koralach.


End file.
